Ice and other forms or precipitation on highways is one of the leading causes of traffic accidents. A thin transparent layer of ice or precipitation may cause total or partial loss of traction in situations where a driver of a vehicle may not even be aware that the ice or precipitation was present. Known techniques that attempt to provide traction to road surfaces either need human involvement, such as salt trucks, etc. or need some form of external power source, such as electricity.